A Life of Night
by Dazzled-by-a-Cullen
Summary: My Breaking Dawn. Bella accepts Edwards proposal, but what happens when everything goes downhill from there? Jacob, kidnapping, and just a whole mess of things. Will they get their happy ending? AN My first one so cut me a little slack!
1. Acceptance and denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the super hot and sexy characters associated with it. They belong to the ever glorious Stephenie Meyer, who I thank vehemently for creating them.**

Chapter 1: Acceptance and denial

"We can't do this. Edward, Charlie's no older than Harry, and look what happened! What if this pushes him over the edge?" I worried as we sat in the driveway.

Edward just smiled. "His thoughts are calm, and if we don't do this now, he's going to get suspicious, love. But I guess it is a good thing I'm bulletproof." he joked.

"Ok, let's go." I stepped out of the car and slipped on the now wet driveway. As I went down I scrabbled for a handle, but then there was Edward. "I really don't know what you'd do without me." He smiled and I lost my train of thought. He set me back on my feet, but retained possession of my hand. We hit the porch and he unlocked the door with the key above the door. "Here goes nothing."

I took a deep breath and stepped in the door.

"Dad?"

"In here, Bells!" he was in the kitchen. Uh-oh. That was when I smelled something burning. I sprinted towards the kitchen, but no matter, Edward was still there before me. He walked into the kitchen at human speed. I entered the kitchen and walked over to the stove.

"Um, Dad, you do have to stir the chili you know." I said as I grabbed the potholder and put the pan in the sink. I ran the water and scrubbed the pan vigorously. I left it to soak and walked over to the freezer. I pulled out a bag of fish fillets. Life savers, that's what they were. I put some on a pan in the oven and set the timer. Edward and Charlie just stood there and watched me.

"Charlie, um…" Edward looked almost, well, scared at this point. " Canwetalkinthelivingroom?" He said it so quick, I almost didn't catch it. That century of experience he had didn't prepare him for this moment.

"What was that, Edward?" Charlie asked. Edward looked terrified at having to ask again.

He took a deep breath. "Can Bella and I talk to you in the living room?"

"You're not leaving again are you, boy?" Edward and I both winced at the question. "No, he's not, Dad. But we really want to talk to you, okay." I said.

Charlie led the way to the living room in silence. As he was a few feet ahead of us, I felt it safe to ask.

"What is he thinking?" I muttered almost too low for even myself to hear. Edward pulled me to a stop and put his lips to my ear.

"He's still on the thought of me leaving. He's imagining a few rather graphic ways to kill me. And he's touched on the thought of a proposal. He's going to kill both of us if that is the reason for this 

discussion." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but should I remind you that I'll be the one dead, since you are the bulletproof one here."

"If you two want to talk I suggest you get in here." Charlie yelled to us. Edward grabbed my hand and led me in to the room. Charlie was in the recliner, which left the couch to Edward and me.

"Dad, Edward and I have some, um, news for you." I started wanting to ease Charlie into this. Edward had other ideas.

He flashed me an apologetic smile, but a smile still. While I was recovering, he dove right in.

"Chief Swan, I asked Bella to marry me…" he began.

Charlie exploded. "You better have told him no, young lady! You know how I feel about this kind of thing!" We all knew what he left unsaid: _how I feel about him._

I sat there with my mouth agape, having no response at the moment. Then I got in on it.

"Dad, do I have to yet again tell you I am, by law, an adult and can do as I please? But I guess you being the Chief and all you should know that. So I am going to be as nice as I can about this. I _am_ going to marry Edward, and be happy, whether you are happy for us or not. Got it? I would really like for you to accept this, because I want you to be the one to walk me down the aisle." I stood up. "With that said, Edward and I are going to his home to break the news to Carlisle and Esme and the rest (they probably already knew) and I will be back later." I started to walk out the door, but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella I really wish you wouldn't. I mean he's already left you once," I winced," so what's to stop him from doing that again?" he asked.

Edward answered for me. "Charlie do you remember when Bella disappeared with Alice for those three days? When they came to see me in L.A.? The length of time it took them to get there, I believed Bella to be dead. After living through that time, I don't think I can consider leaving her; it hurts to even think about it. I swear to you, upon pain of death, that I will never leave her. Can you accept that? Please consider it. I will bring Bella back or she can call and see if Alice wants to have a sleepover. Her choice." He looked to me.

"I'll go call." I left the room with Edwards's cell and called Alice.

"Sure Bella, just bring some stuff, ok? See ya in a few!!" Well, there's Alice for you. As I walked down the hall, I heard murmurs from the living room. I poked my head around the corner."Alice said sure, so I'm going to pack some stuff." I tossed Edward his cell.

"I'll help you." He said as he unfolded his leonine form from the couch. We walked up the stairs and I grabbed my bag of toiletries from the bathroom as we passed it. He had my bag on my bed within a few seconds of being in the room and I tossed it in there. He sat on the bed as I searched through my drawers and closet for what I'd need. I put them in there and zipped the bag.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No." I must have looked confused because he reached out and drew me onto his lap. I sat there enveloped in his arms, perfectly content. It couldn't have been more than a minute when he stood up and put me on my feet. "Now I am." He smiled.

We headed out to the Volvo and within ten minutes we were parking outside his house. He grabbed my bag and helped me out of the car. We turned towards the house and there sitting with barely constrained excitement was Alice. Best friend and psychic extraordinaire.

"They're here!! Come on guys you'll want to hear what they have to say!" She yelled. We made it in the front door, and there standing in the foyer was the rest of the Cullen's.

"I hear you have news for us, Edward," said Carlisle.

"Bella has agreed to marry me." Edward announced proudly. After all the congratulations Esme gave me a tight hug. "I knew he would get around to it. He's probably had it planned since day one." We all turned to Edward. He raised his hands in surrender. "It always helps to be prepared." We all laughed.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me up to his room. He set my stuff on the bed and turned around. "Alice is already planning a shopping trip for tomorrow." I gasped in horror. Edward put his arms around me and lowered his head to mine. When his lips touched mine I lost my train of thought. He employed this one a lot in order to make me forget the horror of a shopping trip with Alice. He laughed against my lips and raised his head.

"Breathe, love. You're going to pass out." He said. I held it just a little longer until my legs collapsed. I then took a breath. Edward of course had caught me. He swung me up in his arms and raced down the stairs. I looked up and his expression was livid. "What is it, Edward?" I asked.

We had made it down to the bottom floor and the Cullen's were there with varying facial expressions ranging from disgust to fury. Edward set me down and stepped in front of me. He employed this one a lot in order to make me forget the horror of a shopping trip with Alice. He laughed against my lips and raised his head.

"Breathe, love. You're going to pass out." He said. I held it just a little longer until my legs collapsed. I then took a breath. Edward of course had caught me. He swung me up in his arms and raced down the stairs. I looked up and his expression was livid. "What is it, Edward?" I asked.

We had made it down to the bottom floor and the Cullen's were assembled with varying facial expressions ranging from disgust to fury. Edward set me down and stepped in front of me.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked again.

"Jacob and the pack are here. Charlie called Billy and Billy told Jacob about the engagement. He isn't happy, nor is the pack." Edward explained.

"We filed out the door, me last with Edward in front of me. There, in a semicircle around the house was the pack. Jacob stepped forward.

"Bella, I won't let him do this. I know I said I'd behave but I can't let you go. I can't let you marry that thing and change into one of them. I'm sorry." He said.

I saw him begin to shift when someone, I'm assuming Edward threw me back. I landed and tried to stand. I fell back down and must have hit my head. I heard a ghastly growl, and my last coherent thought was for Edward. _Please don't let him be hurt. Please, please. Let them all survive._

**Hope you liked it. Please RR because this is my first one and I wanna know if I'm doing ok! thanx! )**


	2. The Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the associated characters. I'm using them for my own entertainment, and the entertainment of others. **

Chapter 2: The Doll

**BPOV**

I came to a few minutes later. Someone must have heard a change in my heartbeat, because I felt myself being lifted up and carried away. I opened my eyes and saw Seth.

"Seth? What's going on? Where are we going?" I asked. His expression was one of remorse, and that clued me in. "Take me back."

"No."

"Why not!?" I shrieked. "Did Jacob tell you to do this? He told you to kidnap me, didn't he?"

"Yes. The battle is just a ploy. They won't hurt any of them, because he knows it would hurt you if _he_ died. So I have to get you away, then once we're far enough away they'll stop the battle. Jacob will meet with us, and we'll us a car so they can't track the scent. I'm sorry, Bella. I told him not to do it." Seth shook his head.

"What about Sam? Can't he overrule Jacob's order? I mean he is the Alpha, and Jacob's only the second." I said.

"Sam doesn't know. As far as he knows, the Cullen's crossed the line, and this is a justified attack. Jacob hasn't shifted since he filled me in." he said.

We went a little further in silence, when we heard them. First was the chorus of howls coming from the pack. At first I had thought someone had died, but Seth alleviated that fear. "They've stopped the battle. They're catching up."

We heard a pounding on the ground, and we could see blotted shapes moving too fast to track. Then came the single, saddest sound I have ever heard. It made me want to cry. An anguished cry filled the air, even I could hear it. Edward had found me missing. Would he believe that I had chosen Jacob over him? I hoped he would try and find me. Last came a roar that had the hairs on my arms standing up. Gulp.

"Seth, stop. Let her down. I heard Jacob call from behind us. Seth put me on my feet, and I turned to face Jacob. He enveloped me in a hug that had me gasping for breath. I started to struggle.

"Jacob Black put me down now!" I managed to get out. I got my balance and looked up. Jacob looked excited, but Sam looked livid.

"Why would you do this Jacob? You know what the Cullen's are going to do to us, and yet you still went ahead. Get it through your thick skull. She chose him! Look at her finger! Did you know how your stupid plan would affect the rest of us?" Sam demanded.

"Of course I know. But he won't attack if we have Bella. He wouldn't risk her getting hurt." He said smugly.

"Jacob, I am not some doll to be passed around!" I screamed.

"I know that Bella…" he started.

"No, you don't, because that's how you're treating me! I have feelings and a brain to make my own decisions! Oomph..." Jacob had covered my mouth with his, effectively stopping my flow of words. He was starting to get into it when Sam pulled him off.

"Control yourself Jacob. You're just making things worse for yourself. Now to address the matter at hand. We are _kidnapping _the Chief of Police's daughter and the fiancé of the son of the one of the most well-known doctors in the world! Now, let's go before we're dead! We can figure out what we're going to do back at the reservation." Sam said. Jacob picked me up and started running.

**EPOV**

We had gone into battle with the werewolves, and not five minutes had passed when Jacob Black raised his head and howled, with the pack joining in. Odd. Then they all turned and ran.

I stood there with my family and watched them go for a moment. Why did they attack? We didn't break the treaty, so... Then I realized something. Bella. I winced remembering what happened.

'_I stood in front of Bella. As the pack began to shift, I flung my arm back into Bella, knocking her backwards. I heard the breath leave her body in a soft gasp, and then there was a crack. Shoot, she hit her head. She passed out just as we went into battle. I'd have Carlisle check her head out later. At least she won't have to see anyone die.' _

I turned around and searched for Bella. I hadn't heard her get up. I flashed over to where she had landed, and it was then that I caught a scent that wasn't there during the battle. I had noticed Seth missing. I took a good sniff and caught his scent. It was all a ploy to get to Bella. They had taken her. I let out an anguished cry that echoed through the forest. Sweet, precious, vulnerable Bella. How could he? He treated her like some… doll to be pulled back and forth. He's angry because he lost to a leech. She agreed to marry me, and yet he still won't give up, not until he gets what he wants. He continually hurts her by his actions and that angered me even more. I let out a roar that I knew he would hear, as a warning. I'm coming for her Jacob Black, and you'll be a dead man. This would be the last time he did this to her, because I was done with his games. As I ran I picked up on Jacob's thoughts. I saw Bella ranting, and then he kissed her. Sam pulled him off and said something, but I didn't care. They were on the move. I had to be patient, wait until I could make my move.

**Well, there's chapter two. Sorry it's so short. Chapter Three will be up real quick, promise. Until then R&R! Thanx!! **


	3. Be Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I'm only using them for my own fun.**

Chapter 3: Be safe

**BPOV**

We ran for what felt like forever, until we reached the Rabbit. Jacob flung me into the passenger's seat and Seth leaped into the back seat. Jacob started the car and sped off. I turned around and looked out the rear window. Just as we were about to turn a corner I saw a glimmer, like diamonds in the sun. Edward.

"You know he'll kill you." I stated.

"Not while there's a chance of you getting hurt. He won't get close." He said.

"So you might love me, but before you can get what you want, you're going to use me as your shield to save your own furry behind, huh?" I asked.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that. I love you Bella, and I can't let you die. You may love him more, but you'll soon forget about him." He replied.

"I'm just curious. You look at Sam and Emily, and how they can't resist each other. What happens when you imprint? Are you going to marry me, then when you imprint, you'll just up and leave me in a place that I know nothing about, with no way back? I'm not a doll to be picked up and tossed away on a whim. That's how I'll be treated, how you treat me now. To you I'm not living, I have no feelings, except where you're concerned. This is just a game to you isn't it? Yu love me, but you hate him more, knowing that I chose him over you. You want to kill him." I said flatly. He flinched at my words.

"Yes. I do." His next words shocked me. "And you'll have to deal with it if I do, because you'll have no choice in the matter. I'm sorry, Bella. Seth, beside you there's a bottle and a rag. You know what to do."

Jacob put his arm in front of me to keep me from turning around, but I knew what Seth was doing. Chloroform. Jacob hadn't locked the doors. I may not be a very good actor, but I had become adept at playing like I was asleep.

Where neither werewolf could see, my hand was poised to grab the handle before I passed out. Seth lifted the rag around my mouth and nose. He held it there and not a minute passed before I felt the effects. I slumped in my seat and Seth removed the rag. The car slowed considerably, so there must have been a red light. I opened my eyes in a slit and saw a flash beside the car. Sorry Edward. This would be difficult for him if I bled.

Now was my chance. Jacob didn't come to a complete stop. I moved my hand to the handle and opened the door. Then as the darkness closed in around me, I fell.

**EPOV**

I had followed Jacob at a distance. When I saw him throw Bella in the front seat, I wanted to jump on him then. Bella landed limply with a thud, like rag doll thrown away carelessly. The werewolves were able to outrun us, but with him in a car I had the advantage. He must know that. I tuned into Jacob's thoughts.

_Hopefully the bloodsuckers haven't caught the scent yet. If they have this is a bad idea. But if not, they can't track a scent that's in a car. I can finally have Bella all to myself. _Jacob's thoughts turned to other things, and him picturing Bella like that made me want to rip his throat out.

Jacob had made it to the on ramp for the highway, so I left the safety of the foliage. Bella had turned around in her seat to look out the rear window. He was about to make the turn when her expression changed. Relief. She had seen me leave the forest. She turned back around and began to speak to Jacob. He winced at something she said and turned on her with a fierce expression. She flinched, and paled at something he said to Seth. What was he going to do?

I moved closer to the car and saw Seth putting something on a rag. Chloroform. He was going to knock her out. Seth lifted the rag around Bella's face and not soon after she slumped in her seat. I flashed by the car and saw he eyes open narrowly. Oh. She's faking it, but what is she going to do? Jacob neared the light, but instead of slamming on the breaks he continued on, but at a slowed pace. Bella's heartbeat changed, slowing down as unconsciousness claimed her. But then the door opened and she fell out. Jacob made a grab for her, but missed. She landed, and I smelled blood. I couldn't see anything from here. Jacob turned around to go back and get her, but I beat him there. I scooped her up and ran back to the house. Alice must have seen something, because Carlisle had his kit. I ran into the house and placed her on the couch. Esme knelt beside me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jacob had Seth knock her out. Bella must have said something he didn't like, so he decided to end the conversation. He used chloroform on her." I said. "But then she fell out of the car. She wasn't fully unconscious until just before. She was faking she had already passed out, and tricked them. Stupid dog can't even figure out to lock the doors in a kidnapping."

"Poor Bella. So many things happen to her. At least she has you, Edward." She soothed.

"You're right. She has me, but that boy has it in his mind that she'll come to love him more if he takes her away. But anyways this is the last straw. They have broken the treaty, so there is nothing to stop me from killing that miserable waste of space." I fumed.

"E...Edward?" I heard Bella ask weakly. I flashed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Don't do anything rash. Wait." I had made a move to interrupt, but she raised her finger. "Plan it out, don't go into it blindly. Please."

"Alright, love. I'll take Emmett and Jasper with me. In the mean time, Carlisle is going to look you over. You hit your head earlier, and I can smell the blood, so you have to bleeding somewhere." I stood up. Carlisle made to come over, but Esme stopped him.

"You go with the boys. They'll need a rational mind if Edward gets too crazy with this. I'll take care of Bella. I have at least one child that can get banged up and bleed. This will be my experience as a mother that I missed." Esme said, smiling.

I bent down to Bella's level. I kissed her and as I pulled away she grabbed my face.

"Be safe. I love you." she said.

"I will. You let Esme clean you up, and then lay down. You'll have to sleep off the effects of the chloroform, or you'll be feeling them for a while. I love you." I said to her. I turned around to leave, and as I walked out the door I felt her eyes on me. I turned to close the door and smiled at her. She gasped in some air and smiled back. She repeated her order to me.

_Be safe._

**AU: Hope you enjoyed. Edwards POV is a lot harder than Bella's but I did my best. Please R&R, and the more I get the faster I will update!! Chapter 4 is in the works. **

**)**


	4. Author's Note and hints

**Author's Note!! **

OK guys I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been at Falls Creek, etc. So neways, I have Chapter 4, but haven't typed it. So it'll be up in a while. So here's some stuff about it.

Something is going to happen to Bella to force Edwards hand.

HE is still hunting Jacob.

And here is something else. In my version they're still at school. I gotta have something to those cretins at the school. Sry. But itll be entertaining.

Review plz!! Im a little short on those.

Thanx!!

Dazzled


	5. Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with this story. They belong to the ever-wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Reflections**

BPOV

I walked around Edward's room, examining his vast CD collection. Looking at it now, never having fully looked at it before, I saw a few artists I recognized, but a lot I didn't. Standing there, I felt pain explode in the back of my head. I gasped and placed my hand over the spot. It came away red, but with the pain blocking out any coherent thought I didn't recognize it for what it was.

Just then, Alice burst into the room, with Carlisle and Esme not far behind. I blinked at them, then looked at my hand, comprehension slowly dawning on me. Blood. I stared at my hand, and the nausea and pain combined caused the edges of my sight to blur, and my knees collapse. As I fell, I felt a pair of stone cold arms scoop me up, but after that all thought stopped and blackness consumed.

EPOV

_Be safe._ Those were the last words Bella had whispered to me before I left. And I planned to do just that. Jacob Black had caused too many problems in her life, and I hoped to remedy that. He had tried to hurt her, by messing up her life. Her life with me. Since I was a part of that life, I had every intention of coming back to her. Now to find the mutt.

I stretched out my 'other' sense, to envelop as wide an area as possible. The first thoughts were in fact Jacob's. But as I continued to listen, caught those of my family. I listened harder to those thoughts and got pictures. Of Bella. Bleeding and falling.

"_Edward, I know you're close enough to hear me. Bella fainted and we can't revive her. She's bleeding from a wound on her head. Carlisle thinks it looks worse than it is, and that she'll be okay." Alice thought._

I silently cursed. Keep hunting or go home to Bella? Carlisle said she'd be alright. That's when I caught the scent. Jacob was here, but not alone. Sam and the rest of the pack were here. I stopped at the edge of the trees, downwind so they couldn't smell me, and pulled out my phone to call Carlisle.

" I know what you want, but I can't give you a diagnosis. It may just be a concussion, but we're going to the hospital to run a CT. Meet us there, you can hunt later." he said.

" What caused it? The only time in the last day or so she could have done that was when I… Oh." I said glumly.

" Just meet us there." he said, and hung up.

As I put my phone in my pocket, I stared into space. **I **hurt Bella. I reflected once again, and winced at the crack of Bella's head in my perfect memory. Poor Bella.

"So what did you do to Bella now, bloodsucker? Sounds like you gave her a concussion." Jacob sneered from behind me. I whipped around.

"How would you know whether or not Bella was hurt?" I inquired. His hearing couldn't be that good.

"Leah is a nurse at the hospital now. She was on call when the rest of you brought her in. Said it looked pretty bad." he said.

"Yes, well on that note, I'm leaving. Carlisle is expecting me at the hospital so I'm there when Bella wakes up." I said as I edged away.

"You know she'd be better off with me, after what you did. You left her like she was nothing, knowing she loved you like she did. You left her crushed, lie she couldn't trust herself. You left her dead, not that you don't know that. Just remember leech, you may have won this round, but you haven't won the war." With that they disappeared.

After they had left, I gave a snort. Did he really believe that? Bella loved me and he knew that, and knew she wouldn't leave me. Not when I loved and needed her, and she the same. I smiled sadly. She needed me a lot more, all because of what I did. I carried the cost of her sanity with me. The times I went hunting were strife with worry now. About six months after Italy, I left to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. We only intended to be gone three days but ended up being gone a whole week. The day we got back I went straight to Bella's.

_I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Charlie was my first problem. And lucky me, he answered the door. _

" _Hello, Edward." he started, but I cut him off. _

" _Look Chief Swan, I know that I was gone longer than planned. But please spare me this and let me see Bella? He stepped aside, and slammed the door behind me. I walked toward the kitchen, knowing that's where she'd be. Charlie went back into the living room. I stepped into the doorway and froze, knowing she wouldn't see me for a moment. _

_Bella walked around the kitchen with her arm around her chest. It puzzled me, so I mimicked the gesture, and realized that's where her heart was. She was trying to hold herself together. If I could have cried, I would be crying my heart out. She moved jerkily, like in a well practiced dance, going through the motions. She tried to hold herself together. Except this time she didn't have Jacob._

" _Bella, love. I'm back." I braced myself. She slowly pivoted and I got my first look with my own two eyes what she had been like when we had left. Her eyes were dead. We stood across the room from each other, and as realization came, so did the tears. She threw herself into my arms._

I grimaced at the memory. After that, she made me help her with dinner. Steak and potatoes. Bleck. Then I turned to make my way to the hospital. To Bella.

**Hope you enjoy. This is the last for a bit. Mom's grounded me from the computer. So R&R and maybe she'll let me back on.**


End file.
